Can You Survive 17: Medieval Europe
Can You Survive 17: Medieval Europe was the seventeenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series and the fourth non-alias season. The game began on June 28, 2015 with a live cast reveal, tribe pick, and opening challenge. On day 20, the three tribes merged into one tribe. On Day 30, the players learned about the recommunication twist - a twist allowing the jurors to compete for a chance to re-enter the game for one Judgement Ceremony. Tom won the challenge and casted a vote at the twelfth Judgement Ceremony. The season finale was held on Sunday August 9, 2015. In the end, Elise Anderson beat out Stephen Lehman and Navneet Iyengar in a 5-3-1 vote. Production Production for the seventeenth season began during the duration of season 16. Brandon headed the pre-season planning and casting. Dylan and Catie returned to host this season along with Tommy (Chernobyl), Anie (Chernobyl), and Lindsay (Greece). Applications began on May 28, 2015 and closed on June 17, 2015. The cast was contacted that same day. The game began on June 28, 2015 and concluded on August 9, 2015. Twists * Feudalism - Every round, the first place tribe will become the Kings. They will not attend Judgement and will get a clue to the Golden Shield. The second place tribe will be safe but will attend Judgement. The two last placing tribes will also attend Judgement with the second place tribe to vote one person out of the game. ** After merge, Feudalism continued. The individual who won Survival would be safe from the vote. They would not attend Judgement. They would then choose someone else to be immune from the vote. That person would still attend Judgement and would still cast a vote. Everyone else would be vulnerable. * Re-Communicated - The first five jurors were allowed to compete in an individual challenge. The winner of the challenge will return to the game for one Judgement Ceremony. They will be able to communicate with the players and will be able to cast a vote. Castaways Twenty new castaways were chosen to compete. The original four tribes were named after cities in Italy. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' : Future Appearances: Patrick later competed in Cape of Good Hope finishing in 7th place. Eric, Jordan, and Josh later competed in Frozen Tundra finishing in 16th, 15th, and 5th respectively. Albee, Bryce, Elise, and Patrick later competed in Legends finishing in 1st, 13th, 4th, and 5th respectively. Elise and Stephen later competed in Titanic finishing in 12th and 13th repsectively. Jordan later competed in The Oregon Trail finishing in 11th. Albee later competed in The Saga finishing in 13th. Jack later competed in The Magical Realm finishing in 14th. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Trivia *This was the first season to feature four starting tribes. *Paul was the first person to quit the game. *DeJuan wasw the first person to get removed from the game. *Elise was the first female to win the game since it switched to non-alias.